1. Field of the Invention
The Present invention relates to an improved bed with a built-in commode suitable for a user such as a partly paralyzed patient, bedridden person or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, this kind of bed includes the following types, namely, a bed provided with a through-hole which can be opened or closed by an air mattress, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 58-81038 in 1983, a bed provided with a commode which can be washed by water after the excretion, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 62-194336 in 1987, and a bed provided with an auxiliary mattress and a commode which are moved by a driving means, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,943,538 and 4,754,508.
Further, with respect to a treament carried out after the excretion, there has been disclosed, as a prior art, a bed having a built-in commode washable with water and a hip bath as discloed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 59-79121 in 1984.